Dear Diary: Songfic
by Idle Stripe
Summary: AU. A simple date explanation turns into a fight over her feelings as Tora's eyes fall on the silver-eyed friend of her best friend's date. Song used is 'Dear Diary' by Britney Spears. Implied LeonxOC


_**-Dear Diary-**_

_**-An AU songfic-**_

Day 1- 

"So Kairi, tell us what happened on your date last night." I said to my redheaded friend. Kairi giggled and we – Namine, Olette and I – leant in closer so that none of the gossip was missed. It's a female thing; hard to explain, really.

"Sora was so sweet. He took me out to eat, he bought me roses-" At that we all cooed and giggled at how silly we sounded, "-and then we went back to his house and watched movies." she said. Our mouths had dropped open in surprise. Sora must really like her; otherwise he wouldn't have gone all out to impress her. Mind you, he asked her out after a blitzball match because – and he told me this – he didn't have the courage any other time. I think it's kinda sweet...in a weird way.

"You went back to his house?!" I exclaimed. Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that little fact. Kairi blushed.

"Did you guys kiss?" Olette asked. Kairi went as red as her hair.

"I'm not telling you that." she said, casting a look at me that said 'especially you'. I pouted slightly, but quickly turned it into a cheer and a holler at the thought of my friend finally losing her lip-ginity. Blame 'My Wife And Kids' for that line.

"Oh my God, you did!" Namine squealed. We all laughed and continued talking all through the lunch hour...until Sora and his friends walked by. It was like our hearts were all timed to stop whenever a cute guy walks by. And Sora's brunet friend certainly caught my eye.

"Oh my God! Look at that guy! He's so cute!" I breathed, pointing to said guy. Olette swivelled her green eyes to the guy and nodded her assent. He turned his head to us, and I saw his gorgeous silver-grey eyes.

"And he's looking over here!" my brunette friend squealed. I began taking deep breaths.

"Be quiet, now be cool..." I chanted quietly to myself. My God, that guy was hot! God must've been paying extra attention to him. I could feel the pressure in my nose already. Kairi nudged me, and I nearly fell off the wall I sat on. I glared at her quickly as if to say, 'what?'

"Go talk to him." Namine said. I froze, then shook my head.

"No! I'm too nervous; what would I say?" I asked

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I saw a boy and I wonder if he noticed me; he took my breath away. –Kitty._

Day 7-

"Hey Tora! You have your Science notes?" Olette yelled down the hall as she ran up to me. She glared at anyone who attempted to stop her, and I rolled my eyes. She's the resident tomboy of the group. Don't worry; I follow pretty close behind. I pulled my Science books out and handed my brunette friend a copy of my notes that I'd managed to put together last night.

"Thanks. Come on; Namine and Kairi are waiting in the lab." She tugged on my arm and dragged me toward the laboratories. I wonder if my Science teacher would mind me being about half an hour late because of daydreaming...

"Kairi!" I suddenly called. Said redhead turned around from talking to Namine and waved at us. We quickly rushed to our seats and sat down. I mentally shook my head at my current state of mind. Kairi reached into her school shirt and pulled out a small necklace that looked like it cost a fortune.

"It's shaped like a paopu fruit!" Olette said, pointing out the star-shaped fruit in the centre.

"Sora must really like you, hun." I said, reaching into my pencil case for my pen. As I pulled my hand out, several other pens rolled out across the counter. I grabbed most of them before they hit the floor, but Namine grabbed my new pen and twirled it around in her fingers.

"A silver pen?" she asked casually, raising a delicate blonde eyebrow. I snatched it back and stuffed it in my pencil case, flushing.

"It reminds me of his eyes." I muttered.

"Whose eyes?" Olette asked.

"They boy from yesterday. I can't get him off my mind." I replied. The girls shared a look at giggled.

"Our Tora's got a crush!" Kairi exclaimed. I nodded mutely.

"Every time I think about him, it's like the whole world stops and I can't breathe." I murmured softly. Kairi repeated what I said to the others, and the smiled knowingly.

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't get him off my mind and it scares me 'cause I've never felt this way. No-one in this world knows me better than you do. So Diary, I'll confide in you. –Kitty._

Day 14-

"I still can't believe that Ryu made you late this morning." Kairi said, biting into her sandwich. I took a bite of my salad and nodded. We were all sitting at the wall where we usually sit, discussing my morning lateness. Apparently, my twin brother Ryu decided that this morning was going to be his sleep-in morning, but the problem was he had a test this morning, so by sleeping in, he made himself late for his test and me for my Math class. I hate Math, but that's not the point here.

"Jerk dares to sleep in on me..." I growled, stabbing at my salad viciously.

"Tora, you're going to turn your salad into puree at the rate you're going." Namine said. We all laughed, and finished our lunches quickly. Olette was the only one with a non-healthy lunch; she'd bought chips at the cafeteria. We don't mind; we don't care either. It's not like we're plastic or anything. Speaking of the cafeteria, its doors opened, and Sora and his friends stepped out into the sunshine. Blue eyes swivelled over to Kairi, and the brunet boy made a dash for his date.

"Hey Kairi!" he said excitedly, kissing her forehead. Olette, Namine and I bit back our giggles.

"Hi Sora." the redhead replied. The grin on his face got wider, I think.

"Are we still on for tonight?" he asked. We all leant forward, smirks on our faces. Kairi blushed and nodded, kissing his nose.

"Of course." she replied. Our giggles couldn't be held down any more, and we laughed happily. Sora joined in with our laughter.

"Sora, didn't you promise Riku you'd meet him at the soccer pitch?" a deep voice asked. I looked behind Kairi's date, and saw the silver-eyed boy from last week. His eyes caught mine, and I saw a flicker of something on his face before he and Sora walked by again. I threw my empty salad bowl in the bin and breathed out; didn't even know I held in a breath.

"Are you alright, Tora?" Namine asked.

"Yeah. I think...I think that boy smiled at me." I replied breathlessly. Olette raised an eyebrow.

"His face looks as if it'd break if he showed emotion." she said.

"It's a handsome face, though." Namine commented casually, examining her nails. We all giggled, then I suddenly had a realisation.

"I didn't smile back at him! Something's wrong with me!" I exclaimed, laying my hand on my warm cheek.

"That's a first for you." Kairi said incredulously.

"I know." I said.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I saw that boy. As he walked by, I thought he smiled at me. And I wonder: does he know what's in my heart? I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe. Should I tell him how I feel, or would that scare him away? Diary, tell me what to do...please tell me what to say. –Kitty._

Day 21-

I closed the umpteenth book that I'd pulled from the library shelves and replaced it on said shelf. What sort of nerd comes and borrows all the books I need, anyway? I'm supposed to be working on a Science report, but without the information I need, I can't do it. The library assistant keeps shooting me really weird glances, though... I'm putting it down to either hate or eye-rape. Kinda hoping it's the first one, though.

"Aha!" I whispered, spotting the textbook I needed. As I reached up to grab it, a tanned hand brushed my own, and I retracted quickly. The electricity that jumped between our hands nearly killed me, but it felt good.

"Sorry; I didn't know anyone else wanted the book." I turned my head, and saw the silver-eyed boy from last week again. I quickly swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled.

"It's okay. You use it first." I said. He pulled the book from the shelf and held it out, expecting me to take it.

"We'll share it, however I insist you use it first." he said, smiling gently. I could feel my heart trying to break free of my ribcage, and it actually hurt. I took the book, our fingers brushing again, and blushed.

"I'm Tora, by the way. Tora Altona." I said, suddenly realising that we hadn't introduced ourselves to each other.

"My name's Leon." he said. I scuffed my shoe against the floor.

"If you're not busy, you can use it now if you want." I offered. Leon looked thoughtful, before he shook his head.

"I'll have to say no to that. Sora's attempting to build a tower of library books, and I'm supposed to measure it. Maybe we can get together sometime?" He smiled, then disappeared around a corner. I clutched the book to my chest, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat. The blood won't leave my face for a few hours; I can tell. Great, my older sister Rune has some new material to pester me about.

"Wow..." I breathed. I shook my head to shake myself from my stupor and made my way to the library assistant to borrow the book. Yep, he is definitely eye-raping me...

_Dear Diary, _

_One touch of his hand, now I can't wait to see that boy again. He smiled, and I thought my heart could fly. Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?_

"Lights out, Tora!"

"Alright Mum! Just a sec!"

_I got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends... –Kitty._

_**Disclaimer: The disclaimer applies to the characters of 'Kingdom Hearts' – SquareEnix and Disney – the song 'Dear Diary' – Britney Spears – and Tora, Ryu and Rune – me.**_


End file.
